Various types of racks may be provided for supporting equipment such as computers, servers, routers or the like. Most racks may include multiple vertical columns. Each vertical column may have multiple apertures defined thereof for receiving horizontal support rail assemblies. For example, four vertical columns may be provided to define corners of a rectangular equipment rack. One support rail assembly may only be mounted horizontally and extend between a pair of vertical columns on a left side of the rectangular rack; another support rail assembly may only be mounted horizontally and extend between another pair of vertical columns on a right side of the rectangular rack. The support rail assemblies may include support panels or shelves for receiving and supporting equipment in the rack.
Various devices and designs may be utilized for securing the support rail assemblies to the vertical columns. However, the known designs may be complicated and time consuming to install. Furthermore, different equipment racks may be configured differently. For example, the apertures on the vertical columns may vary in size and/or shape depending on the particular rack manufacturer. In addition, certain devices supported in the rack may include fasteners that need to be secured to the support rail assemblies for additional security. These fasteners supplied with such certain devices may also vary in size and/or shape. Differences in rack configurations and/or fastener types may therefore further complicate the design of the support rail assemblies.